


Underneath the Apple Tree

by hermitknut



Category: Old Kingdom - Garth Nix
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Return, Returning Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermitknut/pseuds/hermitknut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a very long month, and it's so good to be home. Prompt was "underneath the apple tree", courtesy of jakuako. Set sometime between Sabriel and Lireal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath the Apple Tree

Sabriel relaxed her shoulders. Finally, after over a month away from the palace, flying in all directions by Paperwing and fulfilling her duties as Abhorsen, she was home. It was an unexpectedly warm autumn day, and she had gone straight to the gardens. She spotted her favourite tree. Knarled and wonky for no obvious reason, it was the only apple tree outside the palace orchards – and the apples that it produced were the juiciest. Sabriel peeled off her surcoat and sat down on the ground, leaning back against the age-old wood, her eyes closed. She would just have a moment’s rest before she went inside to greet –  
  
“Mama! Mama!”  
  
Sameth’s delighted voice was piercing. Sabriel only just managed to open her eyes before he slammed into her at full pelt, his young arms wrapping around her neck.  
  
“Hello, Sammy sweetheart,” she said smiling. “Now let me have a look at you.”  
  
She held him slightly away from her by his shoulders, and pretended to look shocked.  
  
“Goodness me! Who’s this strapping young man? It can’t be my Prince Sameth, he was only a little boy when I left!”  
  
Sameth giggled, proud, and Sabriel kissed him on the forehead.  
  
“Hello mother, it’s so good to see you!” Ellimere’s words forced Sabriel to hide her amusement. Her daughter, aged nine, was already determinedly proper. She loved her less formal little brother, but was forever attempting to correct his casual manner. Sometimes Sabriel thought Sammy deliberately behaved the way he did just to aggravate his sister.  
  
“Hello Elli,” she said. “Come over here and give me a hug, I’ve missed you so much.”  
  
Ellimere came over to them, and Sabriel couldn’t resist – she put an arm around Ellimere’s waist and tumbled her onto her lap.  
  
“Mum, I’m too big for that now!” she protested, though she sounded pleased.  
  
“Mama says I’m a strap – a strap – a man now!” Sameth declared proudly to his big sister, not to be left out. Sabriel laughed, and pulled Sameth into her arms again too.  
  
“So you are,” she said. “So, what have you two been up to while I’ve been away?” She let their chatter and friendly bickering wash over her, pleased. She could still listen if she just closed her eyes…  
  
Ten minutes later, Touchstone had finally extricated himself from his work and went to greet his wife. He found her asleep, with Ellimere and Sameth in her arms who were sitting very still.  
  
“We mustn’t wake mama,” Sameth whispered with wide, serious eyes, and Touchstone nodded. He sat down beside her, slipping an arm around her waist, and allowed the moment to overwhelm him. Sabriel was home – they were four together – all was right with the world.


End file.
